Book by the Door:rewrite
by freeflyingspirt
Summary: Zexion finds books by his door every night. Well trying to find who it is the organization was attack by a heartless. This is the 18 and older story ending. Please review the first one then this one.


This is a rewrite I hope it better than the first. It's still just fluff, but it's still yaoi nonetheless.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the origination members. They belong to Square Enix. Plus I do not own the Drama Romeo and Juliet. It belongs to William Shakespeare or the poem _Sonnet 43 _Elizabeth Barrett Browning owns that one. Dearly Beloved is not mine either but I don't know who wrote it but props to whoever did.

Normal

_Thinking_

_**Right/ title of things**_

Titles

*change of scene*

Now on with the Story.

Books by the Door

Zexion was sitting in his white room, reading the newest book he found at his door step this morning. Some would find his odd, but for Zexion it was a normal routine. Every night someone in the castle would leave one book pure night. The he received would vary from action to horror. Never once he got one that was about romance till this morning, and it bugged him.

"What a sad ending for these two lovers, longing to be with each other only to cause each one death; poor soul for these people." The slate haired man closed the book of Romeo and Juliet. "Today is the day I find out who it is. This must come to an end. As Nobodies we cannot love." He grabbed a piece of paper so he could keep track of his thought. _Who could it be? Xemnas thinks he loves Saix. What a foolish thought he knows we need to complete Kingdom Heart to be whole once more. Those two is a no go. Xigbar even said himself that he too old to care, although he treats Demyx like his own son. Xaldin has a stick up his butt. Vexen and Marluxia had been going out for half a year now. How can that be? He was the one who taught me everything about the heart. He going against everything we stand for! Lexaeus has a crush on Larxene. Axel only likes Xion as a friend. Demyx is a waste of air. Luxord only loves money. Roxas and Namine like each other_.' "What is wrong in this world? Noting makes sense. Have I been wrong for these past ten years?" As much Zexion was deep in thought he didn't even hear Vexen walk in.

"Zexion have you forgotten that there is a meeting today?" He gave his adopted son a warm smile.

"Sorry Vexen I was lost in thought." He got up from his neat desk to grab his paper work and mission reports. He grabbed the paper he had been working on just moments before. As fate would have it Vexen grabbed it out of his hand.

"Still trying to find out who's been giving you the books?" He laughed at the crudely drawn members. "You know you never could get my crazy eye right."

"Why must you be like that?"

"Be like what? I'm just trying to make conversation. Plus I like making you mad."

"We can't get mad! We have no hearts!"

"Says the one who is yelling over a book," Vexen laughed. "Have you tried staying up to find out who it is?"

"I work all day. I'm too tired to do so. Plus it's no big deal there just books."

"I think you should leave it be if there 'no big deal,'" He used air quotes.

"Why should I do that?" Zexion asked angrily.

"Well, for one you just said 'it's no big deal'. Two maybe the Nobody you looking for is shy and doesn't want you to find out who they are." The more the Academic listed the more Zexion became upset with himself.

"Vexen, why do I feel this way, Nobodies shouldn't feel this way. We have no hearts I know that for a fact!" He was almost in tears. "Years of recon and research gone to waste."

"Doesn't that make you happy?" Vexen grabbed Zexion's shoulder, but the shorter teen walked away.

"How can you go against everything we are? We are Nobodies. No hearts! We can never feel happiness. You are only acting on emotion from your past. Only by Kingdom Hearts can…"

"You sound like my past self, little Zexion. Ever since Marluxia came he opened my eyes to a whole new world. One not filled with darkness but one of light."

"Vexen look where we are. There is never light that comes to this cruse place. The sun never rises. How can you say such foolish things? I used to look up to you. You were once a man of science. Now your head full nonsense. If you don't mind I'm going to our meeting." The Nobody left the room angrily.

"Oh Zexion, how are you ever going to learn that we don't need Kingdom Hearts but someone to love? Whoever you are, please help my little Zexion gain back his heart." Vexen talked to himself.

The two Nobodies walked into the meeting room late.

*Meanwhile in another part of the castle*

"Please Xiggy?" Demyx was grabbing on to the Freeshooter's leg; dragging him across the white halls. "You said we can go to Twilight Town to get a new book for…"

"For Zexion I know kiddo, but I have to finish my mission report for today meeting. Later kay" HE open his door bedroom. "Now let go!"

"Today is my second years as a Nobody doesn't that mean anything to you?" the blond cried. "Oh Xiggy you room id so cool!" He walked around the bed room, not even noticing how aggravate he was making the sniper. "You even have the photos we took at the beach!" The photo contained him and older man sandcastle. It looked like the one they all lived in. Xigbar would never admit that was his best break ever.

_This kid can always melt this old fool._ "How long will this take?" he asked quietly.

"Only a few seconds. I already got the book picked out. Plus I want to practice my song a few more times."

"Fine let's just get this over with." He groaned.

"Thank you so much Xiggy! You're the greatest." Demyx hugged his eye patch wearing friend.

"I know," the sniper ruffled the blonde hair.

"Hey! Not my cool hairdo," The water wielder fixed his mullet. The older Nobody laughed then walked into the dark portal to the city. "Wait for me! You don't know what book shore to go to!"

*After the they bought the book*

The older Nobody decided that since it was Demyx's birthday he could have been late for the mission report and meeting; mainly because of the constant talking of Demyx showing him everywhere he wanted to take Zexion. So he took the Melodious Nocturne out for ice cream o he could somewhat cool down of the long walking. Also they took the long way home, the walk through the city of the world that never was. They even stopped under the big TV to talk.

"What book did you get him this time kiddo?" He was chewing on a toothpick.

"It's not a book just one copy of my favorite poem. I used to love reading poems; they are like the music I write. It makes me feel like the way I once was, whole. I get that same feeling when I'm around Zexion."

"So what is it called?"

"_**Sonnet 43**_ true piece of art," the nocturne smiled. "I wish my work were just as good."

"I know they are. I can hear you playing on roof when it rains."

Demyx turned beet red. "You can hear me? Can Zexion hear to?"

"No, don't you remember my room the top one?" Demyx made a 'O' shape with his mouth. "Come on Demyx let's go. You still need time to practice one more time." He sat up so they can walk home.

"Kay, Hey Xiggy do you think he will like it?"

"Of course, he'll love it." He put on a fake smile. _No one knows that for sure. _Demyx was in shy high Zexion was going to love his song. Demyx was too distracted to hear the noise "Demyx did you that."

"Oh Xiggy that's all I can ask for. He will finally see as long as we continue to live and breathe every day. Xiggy… what's wrong?" When Demyx looked up he could see the concern face of older friend.

"I don't think we're alone Dem." The Freeshooter summoned his arrow guns. "Be on your guard…" Demyx follow and summon his sitar. The two looked around the city. "I don't see anything how about you?"

The blonde was about to answer no when a black shadow jump at the Freeshooter. "Xiggy look out!" Demyx jumped in front of Xigbar taking the blow. Demyx was hit so hard he flew across the street.

"Demyx!" _What was that?_ Xigbar ran to his fallen partner cradling him into his chest. "Demyx speak to me," The blond began to stir. "Oh thank goodness." He smiled.

Demyx laughed. "That was too easy."

"Demyx are you all right?" The blonde open his eyes. Xigbar smile faded when the blonde opened his eyes. "Oh man…"

*Back to Zexion*

"Nice to see that the two of you made it," Xemnas said angrily, looking at the two members to join the meeting. "Now all we have to do is wait for numbers Two and Nine." Everyone talked amongst each other. Vexen was blowing kisses to Marluxia. Roxas was sharing his chair with Naminé, both of them where drawing. Xemnas was tapping his fingers on his chair while Saix sighed and looked at the angered leader. Larxene, Lexaeus, Xaldin, and Luxord were playing cards. Axel was shooting fire to impress Xion. Zexion's nose was buried in his new book. Xemnas yelled, "Where are they?" Right on cue, Xigbar broke into the room. The sight of him caused the room to go quite. Not because of him using the door instead of using a portal to get to his chair but by the condition he was in. The older Nobody's hair was undone, jacket torn to shreds, blood dripping on to the floor. Even his eye patch was removed from his eye. Lucky for him his hair cover most of his bad eye.

"Please help! Demyx, He …. He's…" Before Xigbar could finish he blacked out. Xaldin quickly jumping from his chair to grabbed the older man before he hit the floor.

"Vexen take Number Two to the infirmary. Saix find out where Number Nine is. This meeting is postponed till we get to the bottom of this," Xemnas ordered. All the members walked out and talk among themselves.

"I wonder what happen. Xigbar is one of the toughest members here. How can he been taken down so easily?" Roxas looked at his best friend Axel. "And what about Demyx, where is he?"

"Beats me, I over hear Xigbar that he was taking Demyx into town. Today happens to be Demyx's birthday. I think he was getting a book. He must have gone to town and got attack."

"I don't understand he hates to read," Roxas said.

"I hope he's okay. If Xigbar looks that bad, I wonder how bad Demyx is." Xion looked concerned.

"He doesn't need this, not on his birthday." Namine added.

Axel looked over to Zexion. The shorter man dropped the book he was reading. The slate haired male looked like he'd just seen a ghost. "Zexion are you alright?" Axel grabbed his friend's book handing it to him.

"I have to go." Zexion ran to the ICU room. _No it can't be! Demyx can't be the one. I will not allow it. Xigbar has to know the truth. _

"What's with him?" Roxas asked.

"Who knows Zexion only keeps to himself." Axel walked towards the dining hall. "Come on let's eat. All this drama got me hungry."

Zexion ran down right into Vexen, who just finish patching up Xigbar. "Zexion what's the matter?"

"He knows, he knows…," He gasped for breath. "Xigbar knows…"

"Knows what?" Vexen grabbed the younger male's shoulders. In hope of calming the Nobody "Zexion, what does Xigbar know?"

"He knows where Demyx is at!" Zexion burst into tears. _It is happening all too fast._ "He knows that everyday Demyx gets a book for me and leaves it by my doorstep. That's why he went out today."

"Zexion you don't know that for sure. Today is just his birthday, maybe they went out to buy him a new music book. If you want I could ask Xigbar if he wakes…" Before Vexen finished Zexion bolted into the Freeshooter's room. Zexion quietly sat next to his bed waiting for any sign for him to wake. The older nobody was hook up to blood transfusions. Plus the air tubes that kept him alive. His body temperature was skyrocketing so ice bags had to be placed on his chest. White bandages covered his boy. Vexen was nice enough to cover his eye. Over an hour and half passed, and still no word from him, Zexion started to grow more uneasy each minute.

"Zexion," Vexen walked into the room to cheek up one the two. _I wonder how he's going to take the news. _"I got word from the Superior. Demyx is nowhere to be found. He believes that he's been…"

"Don't say that…, Demyx can't… die. Not my kiddo." Xigbar cough from the bed. Every breath was a struggle. He tried to get up but both Zexion and Vexen stopped him.

"Number Two don't move! You will only reopen your wounds." Vexen wiped his forehead with cold towel.

"I have to go get him. He can't get out…" Xigbar started to mumble random words. "I took Demyx to town so he could get a new book for… Zexion. We always get a book for him. But today we were attacked, by some Heartless. He got in the way to stop the beast from finishing me off. The Heartless got… got him." He began to cry, "The monster was using his body to kill the Nobodies I summoned to run and get help. It was no use. They kept… kept dying on me. Then he turned on me. I had no choice but to fight back. His eyes have no life to them. Those eyes were not my Demyx's. I had no choice… I hurt him…" He began to cough blood. "When… I lost all hope of living, he cried in pain. Demyx is still there don't hurt him. He didn't say no more. The older Nobody blacked out again. Vexen quickly work on the Nobody, stopping the bleeding and controlling his heart rate.

"Zexion go tell Xemnas what you heard. We have to stop this thing from attack anymore of our members." Vexen told him as he washed his hands.

"Vexen you know as well as I know that Xemnas will kill that Heartless even if it's still in Demyx."

"I know," the Academic looked at the Freeshooter, making sure he was unharmed from his painful attack. "That means Demyx will die along with it, Nobodies can't survive a Heartless fusion. That was the meeting was about today. The heartless is called the soul robber. It's the natural enemy of any nobody." He looked nobody on the bed. "To have your body harm your father figure must be hard on the poor boy. He has no control over his body. We been watching the Heartless for some time now, and we concluded that it can't be stop without killing the host."

"No, that can't be true. I'll save him. I have to!" Zexion bolted out the room.

_Zexion, please be careful_. Vexen knows deep down that there was no stopping him, not till he got his answers.

Zexion was short on time. The more that the Heartless sat inside the host, the less of the chance he have to save Demyx. When he got to a small ally, he found the bloody scene. The walls were covered in blood. _This_ _must have been both of their blood._ He walked over to scattered pages on the floor. Each one of the pages were cover in blood, but only was clean. "_**Sonnet 43**_by Elizabeth Barrett Browning," Zexion read it out loud.

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.__  
__I love thee to the depth and breadth and height__  
__My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight__  
__For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.__  
__I love thee to the level of everyday's__  
__Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.__  
__I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;__  
__I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.__  
__I love thee with a passion put to use__  
__In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.__  
__I love thee with a love I seemed to lose__  
__With my lost saints, - I love thee with the breath,__  
__Smiles, tears, of all my life! - and, if God choose,__  
__I shall but love thee better after death._

This love poem melted the Cloaked Schemer as tears fell from his eyes. "Oh Demyx how could I be so cruel? All you did was gave me what I love to do, read. And I gave you hate and heartless treatment. You gave life to our home even if you were a bad fighter. I should be one with the Heartless in me not you. You were kind warm and loving to all while I was cruel, cold, and angry to everyone."

"It's nice to see you think that about me," a cold voice spoke behind the Schemer. Zexion turned around to see his fellow member.

"Demyx." The tears stopped, it broke him to see his friend like this, but he had to be strong. "Oh Demyx." His once bright blue-green eyes turned into a pale yellow and his hair covered in blood. His body was bleeding from who knows where. _That must have been the damage from Xigbar fight. He looks pretty bad._ His smile was neither sweet nor childlike. It was dark with fangs. He was almost beastlike. His finger had long claws. This was not our Demyx the Organization knows and loves. "It's me Zexion."

"So you're the one this boy keeps thinking about. How sad, I heard him cry out your name before he was taken over." The Heartless summoned a Heartless shaped sitar, "Now you're going to suffer far worse than the one with the eye patch. You get to see your friend kill you!" The Heartless screamed, that alone knocked Zexion over in a blink of an eye. Zexion put up his hand in defense, book in hand. The lexicon clashed with the sitar. _Xigbar is right I have to fight him. Maybe I can knock some sense to him. Also I have to prove to Vexen I don't have to kill him._ The Heartless blasted smaller Nobody with water. No one knew that Demyx had so much power. It just showed how kind of a person he was. The blast cause Zexion eyes burry so be couldn't read his book. _Sorry Demyx I couldn't save you. _"I love you Demyx," It was just a quite whisper, but he said it. He finally figured out he loved the blonde. Slowly waiting for the pain to come he closed his eyes tightly, but pain came to him.

"I'm sorry Zexion," Demyx sweet voice broke through the silence. Purple eyes meet blue ones. Demyx had his old smiled back. "I loved you too," the sitarest coughed.

Zexion didn't know what happen. One minute he was going to die at the hand of the Heartless, but Demyx was back. Then it hit him like a rock. When his eyes focused on Demyx he saw what happen. _Demyx stabbed himself with his own sitar with the last of his strength. He must have the point went clean through his chest. Why? _Zexion grabbed the pale teen trying to stop the bleeding. "DEMYX! I 'm sorry I always called you dumb or made fun of you."

"Zexion it's … ok," the mullet teen said with a smile. "The… the Heart-Heartless is gone…now. You can still go home safely."

Zexion knew every breath he took could be his last. So he tried to make him stop talking. "No, we can go together. You'll see."

"I shall but love thee better after death. Zexy see you in the next life." A white light suddenly blinded Zexion.

*Time skip*

"Where am I?" Zexion woke up in his bedroom. _So everything was just a dream?_ The Schemer looked around his bedroom. His lexicon was beaten up like it's been in a battle. "Demyx!"

"Glad to see that you're up." Vexen smiled at his son. "You two gave use quite the scare, almost fading on us." He past Zexion some water. Taking it willingly, Zexion drank down the glass.

"Where is he?" Zexion asked eagerly.

"He's in ICU."

"You mean he's not dead?" he shouted.

Vexen shook his head."No, but he is in a coma." _Hmm so it is true._

"When will he wake up?" Zexion tried to fight back the tears as much as he could.

"Hopefully within the month." Vexen smiled happily.

"That's not good news. How can you be happy in going asleep for a month?" Zexion complained.

"It's good news because he has a beating heart to wake up to. The one you gave him when you said you love him."

"A heart? I gave him a heart?" The book reader quickly became confused.

"If you didn't leave so soon before the meeting you could have hear me tell you Kingdom Hearts is not the way; you have to give love and get love in return to gain a heart."

"You never said that."

"You are thick headed sometimes Zexion. You never let me finished. I was going to tell you that most of the Organization has hearts now. Just you and Demyx didn't. Demyx was only waiting for you."

"You knew he love me and you never told me? How could you?" Zexion yelled.

"So it feels nice to have a heart back doesn't it?" Vexen asked with a smirk.

"Yes, but one more thing." Zexion slapped Vexen across the face. "That for not telling me." Then he hugged him. "This is for everything else." Vexen hugged Zexion back.

"You're welcome. Maybe if you want, we can go see Demyx." Vexen had to carry Zexion to the ICU room because he was still weak from the battle. There were Get Well cards, flowers, and stuffed animals in the room. Everyone was sad to see the lively Demyx out cold in bed. He was worse off than Xigbar. His cuts were deeper and he had lung damage, so his breathing mask covered most of his face.

Xigbar was still in the room. He was talking to the sleeping Nobody. He was still covered in bandages but not as much as before. Vexen placed him in the other chair across from Xigbar. Vexen walked out holding hands with Marluxia.

"Do you think he will wake up?" Marluxia asked.

"Since Zexion is with him, yes I know he will."

"You care a lot about him don't you?"

"Yeah, he my joy."

"Just like Demyx is to Xigbar?"

Vexen smiled, kissing him. "Yes."

*Back to the ICU room*

"He's all yours bud I just telling when he wake I'll take him to the beach again." He got up to leave when Zexion asked one question.

"How did you get your heart back? You never told anyone who you love."

"Yes, I did. Demyx was like the son I never had. When we went to the beach our last break he told me 'I love you Dad.' And when this happened, I told him I loved him like a son. That's how I was able to get away. You better take care of him. He means the world to me."

"Yes sir."

Xigbar left the room leaving the two alone. People visited him and left, but Zexion stay and never left his side. He even started to read the books Demyx got him, reading to the sleeping Nobody. Day turned to night then to weeks, but Demyx never once woke. One day Zexion just sat at the window smiling at sunrise. _See Demyx? I love you more in our afterlife._ When it happened; Demyx woke up.

"I think you should smile more." Demyx spoke softly.

"You're up." Zexion sat at his spot next to the bed.

"How long was I out?"

"About a month."

"That long? I need to catch up on giving you your books."

"It's ok, I don't need them anymore. I have a new thing I'm into." Zexion laughed

"Oh, what is that?" Demyx looked so bummed. Which cause Zexion to smile even more.

"Don't you know it?" The blonde shook his head no."It's…" Zexion place a kiss on Demyx's forehead. "…you."

Tears ran down Demyx face. "Oh Zexy!" He sat up quickly hugging Zexion before he could say 'You just need to take it easy now.' "Thanks for saving me."

"Thank you for the books, but mostly for the heart."

"You feel the beating too?" Demyx smiled weakly.

"Yeah," He grabbed Demyx hand and place in on his heart while he placed his own on Demyx's. "They are in tune with each other."

"They are Zexy can you past me my sitar?" Zexion passed it to him. Demyx grabbed his sitar, making sure it was still in tune as he began playing the song he loved most. _**Dearly Beloved**_,__the one he wrote for his love Zexion. When he finish all he said was three words. "I love you."

"So do I."

*Lemon!*

Zexion leaned over and brushed their lips together, loving the feel of Demyx's soft lips against his. He deepened the kiss more, brushing his fingers through his hair. His tongue ran against his lips, silently asking for entrance. He felt himself smile when Demyx gave it to him, feeling their tongues brush against each other. "I'll show you how I love you," he told him.

Demyx felt him gently pulling off all the wires that were connected to him then pulled off their clothes, tossing them aside. He blushed a little when he saw Zexion just staring at him.

Zexion looked down at him, tracing his finger along the scar on his chest. _The one he got to save me…_he thought. He bent his head down, licking along the pattern.

"Zexion!" Demyx cried out, burying his hands in his hair.

"Don't worry Demyx, I won't hurt you," Zexion assured him, gently nudging three fingers into his mouth. "Get them good and wet, I don't want to hurt you."

Demyx nodded, taking the three fingers in his mouth.

Zexion shuddered a little at the sight of seeing him do that. He pulled them away when they were wet enough and moved his hand in between them, circling his fingers around Demyx's entrance before sticking one inside him. "Are you okay Demyx?"

Demyx nodded, unable to answer and trying to relax his body around the digit swirling inside him. He felt Zexion add another finger inside him, making scissoring movements to stretch him out. He suddenly cried out, seeing stars. "Oh! What was that?" he asked, feeling Zexion press on the same spot again.

"That's your prostate," Zexion told him, pressing on it again and watching him writhe in pleasure. "I'll make sure to aim there when I'm inside you." He pulled his fingers out, positioning himself in between his hips. "Are you ready Demyx?"

He nodded, chewing on his lower lip nervously. "I'm ready," he told him.

Zexion slowly entered him, feeling him tighten around him. He managed to push himself in all the way, staying still so that Demyx could used to him. "Just tell me when to move."

Demyx moved his hips a little, feeling his body relax now that it was used to the feeling. "I'm okay Zexy, you can move now."

Zexion started moving slowly, wanting this to last as long as it could. He moved a little faster, trying to search for his sweet spot again.

"Oh! Right there!" Demyx cried out, feeling Zexion hit the same spot again. He wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek as he continued to thrust inside him. "Go faster Zexy."

He did as he was told. His gripped at his hips as he started moving faster and harder into him. He felt Demyx clinging onto him and crying out in pleasure with each thrust. "You feel so good Demyx," he said, moving even faster. He moved his hand down, stroking Demyx's length in time with his thrusts.

Demyx moaned at the feeling, unable to hold back much longer. "Z-Zexy! I can't hold back anymore!"

Zexion kissed him gently on the lips. "Go ahead Demyx, come for me," he told him, stroking him faster.

Demyx shouted out his release, coming in Zexion's hand as his body tightened around him painfully.

Zexion managed to thrust into him a few more times before he released inside the shuddering body below him. He laid down on top of him, trying to catch his breath. He pulled out of him, pulling his clothes back on. Walking to the bathroom, he got a hand towel and wetted it then walked back to Demyx.

"What's that for?" Demyx asked.

"To clean up the mess," Zexion replied, cleaning him. After doing that, he put Demyx's clothes back on him and laid down next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Demyx laid his head on his chest, loving the heartbeat that was beneath it. He looked at Zexion, smiling. "Thank you Zexy."

"For what?" Zexion asked.

"For giving me my heart back," he told him, leaning up to kiss him gently on the lips.

Zexion smiled down at him. "Thanks giving me mine back."

*End*

So that was my story. I hope you all like it was much I love writing it. Please hit me on a review. I am really starting to get bummed that no one reviews my stories. Oh special thanks to -vIoLeT bUtTeRfLY 90 for being my Beta. Till my next Story/ update. -Chubbylover-


End file.
